Running away
by samsamwww
Summary: There are many ideas about what would happen if Hiccup had run away with Toothless. Most are more based on the hearts desires instead of what would have most likely would happen. This is my theory and I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. There will be Hiccstrid so don't worry. Just not at the very beginning.
1. Chapter 1

_I've seen theorys of what would happen if Hiccup had run away with Toothless. Most are more based off what people want to think would happen instead of what is most likely. This one is a bit of both. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Looks like we're going on a little vacation, forever." Toothless trotted over to Hiccup and sniffed the basket he had. The boy set the basket by a rock. Inside he had some tools, a couple changes of clothes, a knife, some food, the book of dragons, and some sentimental stuff he couldn't leave behind. Hiccup strapped the basket to Toothless back. "Come on bud." Hiccup opened the prosthetic tail fin. The night fury cried slightly. As much as he hated the cove, he didn't want to make Hiccup leave his entire life for his own sake.

Toothless leaped into the air. The basket was pretty heavy but he could manage. "We have to find an island that is uninhabited, has a forest for hunting, and plenty of room to roam. Shouldn't that hard, should it?" Hiccup began to regret his choice but he had made it and there is no turning back now. "The past is in the past." He assured himself.

After a few hours the young pair came across a small island. It wasn't near fit for a permanent home but the could stay there for the night. The two landed on the shore. Hiccup shaped the sand into a somewhat bed like shape and tried to get comfy but he knew that was impossible. Toothless sat the basket on the ground next to a tree and he hung by his tail from one of the branches. "Night bud." Toothless cooed as Hiccup scratched under his chin one last time before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

The nest morning Stoick woke up bright as day. Today his son became a real Viking."Hiccup! Get up it's time to head down to the ring. Exiting day, right." Stoick opened the door to see Hiccup wasn't there."Hiccup? Ha ha very funny. Now where are.." He stopped when he saw a piece of paper on Hiccup's bed. The blanket was missing oddly enough. Stoick glanced around the room puzzled and he read the note.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm so sorry. I just can't do it. I'm not a killer. I just can't. I'm probably long gone by the time you read this. I'm so sorry. I wanted to be like everyone else but I'm just not. I'm not you or any of the other Vikings but it doesn't really matter. I can't tell you why I'm specifically leaving but I just can't stay. I'm sorry. I lover you._

Stoick saw tear drops stained the letter. His handwriting was smeared on the" I love you" part as if he had tried to erase it. Of course that's what he was trying to do but not because he didn't love his dad. He was worried his father didn't love him back. Stoick reread the note over and over. He ran all the way to Gobber's workshop."Gobber! He's gone!" Gobber looked up from his project(an axe prosthetic) and at his chief. "Who's gone? Hiccup?" Stoick nodded and handed his right hook man the letter. Gobber gasped as he finished. "Where do you think he could have...Stoick are you okay?" The mighty Stoick the Vast was obviously heartbroken.

He wasn't crying,yet. But you could see in his eyes the pain and fear he had bundled up inside. "Stoick. You have to cancel the final exam. We'll find him, bring him back, and fix everything. Okay" "Okay."

Stoick stood before a cheering crowd of Vikings. "Attention! The final exam will be delayed until further notice. Hiccup has...left. He refused to write it in the note. We'll find him and bring him back. If he agrees , he'll kill the Nightmare when he returns. If not Astrid Hofferson will instead." Astrid stood wide eyed as the entire village stared at her. She wanted to win but not like this. She was never to fond of Hiccup but she never knew him well enough. She thought that her jealousy and rage was the reason Hiccup left.

She was frozen in place. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Stoick resumed talking about finding his son. While the chief spoke Astrid snuck away. None of the other teens seemed to notice.

* * *

_I honestly don't think Astrid ever hated or loved Hiccup until she went on the romantic flight. She didn't know him very well as a person and she only knew that he was beating her in dragon training. Then on the romantic flight she saw Hiccup for who he really was and liked it. By the way when Stoick is yelling for Hiccup that it was an exiting day, I meant to end it with a period not a question mark. He wasn't asking he was stating what he believed to be a fact. Please review. _


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm awake bud." Toothless nuzzled Hiccup and licked his freckled nose. Hiccup yawned and remembered what happen last night. Hiccup looked out to the sun rise. He grinned, a little. He did it. He really ran away. He didn't know what to feel. He felt like he had lost everything but wasn't necessarily a bad feeling, at least not for him. He was free. Of course he had regret that would never leave him but he had to keep moving on. But moving on isn't always that simple.

Hiccup strapped the basket back to Toothlesses saddle. "It's time to find a new home. Ready bud?" Toothless shook his head in agreement. The two had become friends but now they were like brothers. They flew for hours, never being able to do cool tricks because of the basket would fall off. So they had to find some other way to entertain themselves. Hiccup started drumming on the saddle and he started singing an old Norse folk song under his breath. He wasn't that bad a singer but Toothless couldn't understand the words, either way it was kind of entertaining for a while. "This is so boring!" Whined Hiccup. "You see any islands?" Toothless shook his head. "This is a lot harder than I thought. And a lot more boring."

Finally the dragon and rider found another island. It was perfect, except there was a small village on it. They decided that if they stayed on the other side of the island they would be fine. Hiccup emptied the basket. He pulled out his tool box. It was sealed shut so he could strap it onto Toothless and still be able to practice. He bundled up the blanket too and strapped it on. Nothing else would fit so he would have to find or make a shelter to keep all his other belongings. They couldn't find a cave anywhere and they landed on a mountain."Seriously! This is like the only mountain anywhere that doesn't have any caves. This is stupid." Toothless purred when Hiccup pat his head.

Toothless's ears perked up. "What is it?" The dragon started roaring into the trees. "Shut up. Someone's going to hear you." Some on did. Hiccup turned to see a huge bear. It was a huge grizzly that stood three times Hiccup's height. Toothless growled and pounced. "Toothless!" The bear didn't attack but he wasn't going to go down with out a fight. Toothless beat his wings trying to lift the bear but it did no good if he couldn't fly on his own. Toothless pinned the bear ready to blow it's head off with a plasma blast. The whole fight happened so fast Hiccup could barely keep up. Hiccup watched in horror as the bear's right paw escaped and swatted Toothless in the jaw. If you didn't know this Grizzly bears have a very strong hit that could bash a humans face in. Since Toothless was a dragon it didn't hurt him that much but something was wrong with his jaw. He spit out a couple of his teeth. If this went on much longer he really would be Toothless.

Hiccup realized Toothless was badly injured. He pulled the knife from his belt and whistled. The bear stood on his hind legs and roared at the boy. Saliva flew everywhere. "Yuck. I'm so dead. Ahh!" Hiccup yelped and ran as fast as his feet would carry him. The bear was obviously faster but Hiccup was faster at turning through the trees. At one turn Hiccup heard the bear scream in panic and pain. The bear had broken his hip while making a turn. Hiccup felt bad for it but he was also terrified. The beast had injured his friend, but Toothless did attack first. The night fury was licking his jaw. it wasn't broken but it did look like the claws scratched him up pretty bad. Hiccup grimaced he was lost. Should e help his friend who wasn't hurt that badly or the bear that was seriously in danger of death but had tried to kill him? Hiccup glanced between the two but decided on helping the bear. Hiccup knelt before the bears snout and held out a hand. This time he looked into the bears eyes instead of looking away like he did with Toothless.

"I'm sorry. Just me help you." The bear didn't touch his hand but did relax his muscles and stick out his broken hip. It wasn't broken actually but popped out of it's socket. Hiccup knew what he had to do but Toothless needed to hold the bear down. "Toothless a little help here." Toothless pouted but chuckled at the bears injury. "Toothless! This isn't funny. If I don't pop his leg back into place, he won't be able to walk. And it could get infected." Toothless growled but held the bears head down. The grizzly had know clue what was going to happen. He felt a sharp pain shoot into his leg and he cried in terror. Hiccup and Toothless back off for a moment. Then the boy used the blanket to make a sling for the bear. "I'm so, so sorry." The bear growled and snapped at him. "I think we should go." Hiccup and Toothless shot back into the air and found where they left there food and personal belongings.

They both gasped another bear, significantly smaller, had it's head poking around in the basket. Toothless only had to snarl and this one ran off. "OH no no no. That stupid bear was just the distraction. Even those mindless woodland creatures are plotting against us!" Hiccup snapped. He picked up his helmet which was the only thing left un damaged. Even his changes of clothes were destroyed. "We can look on the other around there." He pointed to the far side of the peaks. Hiccup put on his helmet(it was his only armor) and climbed on Toothless. Now all they had was a some building tools and a knife. Things just got a whole lot harder.

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapter. This is kind of what I meant by mix of what would probably happen and what everyone wants. I think Hiccup would be going through this turmoil about being so forgiving but still having to survive and not be able to kill. He would be free but at a great cost. Which I know has been done to death but like what DreamWorks did I'm trying to put my own spin on it. I couldn't come up with too many animals other than dragons that might be able to stand their own against Toothless, but I think a bear might be able too for some time. Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

"Chief! Any luck?" Gobber was the first to greet Stoick. They had been gone for a week searching for Hiccup."None! Where could he have gone. None are the boats are missing and we've searched the entire island. Did you find any clues in his work shop?" Gobber shook his head." Nothing. I checked his room when you were gone too and everything was either burned, scribbled out, or useless." The blacksmith showed the chief to the forge.

"The entire village is getting anxious. What are you planning. We might have to go on with the final exam with Astrid and keep looking for Hiccup. It could take a while. He's a smart kid. No offense but he takes after his mother a lot more than you." Stoick glared at his friend."_Thank you _Gobber." Stoick plopped down on the bench. "Your welcome." Stoick's eyebrows furred as Gobber limped over to his work station. "Look Hiccup is very...um...he tends to just have tantrums sometimes. It's not anything Valka didn't do constantly. She's always run away for a while and then come back. I'm sure Hiccup is just hiding some where on the island. He'll come back when he's ready." Gobber pulled out one of Hiccup's custom made miniature tools. Hiccup was so tiny compared to the older blacksmith he had to have everything custom made or it would be to big. "Hiccup's much more stubborn than Valka though." "Thor only knows where he got that from."

"Maybe he's been hanging around you too much. He was so obedient before he started working here." "He was three and you were like a mountain to him. Hel, your a mountain to most people. You probably scared him into leaving. Big change. Going from the runt of the litter to the head of the class." Stoick's eyes narrowed and Gobber gulped. He had obviously struck some cord. "Hiccup is not scared of me! I'm his father! He's just going through some kind of phase!" "Phase? He ran away." Stoick growled and flipped one of the tables. "My son isn't scared of me." With that Stoick sulked off muttering insults under his breath.

* * *

It had been a month and the dragon and rider had made almost zero progress. They found a small swamp at the bottom of a mountain. There were plenty of fish but the mud made it dangerous to stay around. Toothless nearly drowned every time he went fishing so they searched for another place to live. They climbed up the mountain and found a charming little forest. the only problems were the changwings that lived there. One of them snuck up when the friends were sleeping and almost caught Hiccup on fire. He had to lose the vest because it got the worst of the burns, at least it wasn't the boy. They flew to the top of the peak. It was wasn't that different from Berk. Freezing cold, constant snow, and ice coating the ground. Home sweet home. There was food(artic animals like elk) and both were used to the cold so it was the perfect home for them.

"Toothless calm down!" The night fury spread his wings and buried his feet in the snow. "Ready bud?" Since the winds were so strong they couldn't fly so often. There was a herd of elk about a mile down the mountain. The winds weren't as strong there so they could fly and Toothless could hunt for both of them. Hiccup still couldn't bring himself to kill anything, not personally at least. They had only been there for a week so it wasn't enough time to get a routine started but they were fast enough learners.

Hiccup used his knife to carve out a board that he used to sled down the mountain. He could ride Toothless but they liked to race eachother instead to keep them selves entertained. Hiccup layed the board a couple feet from Toothless. The dragon shot a plasma blast into the air. Toothless flapped his wing and launched off the snow drift. He flattened himself into the snow and used his wings to steer himself."Hey! You didn't tell me you were ready!" Hiccup jumped on the board and slid down the snow. He had trouble keeping his balance at first but he got the hang of it like always. Hiccup could here the night fury laughing.

"You haven't won yet." Hiccup tried to be competitive but he couldn't hold back a playful smile. Toothless turned his head to see Hiccup was still far behind. Hiccup slammed his foot into the back of the board, causing it to jump slightly off the ground and onto a fallen tree that stretch to the Elk herd. Hiccup spun in circles to keep in motion but he was getting dizzy. They were neck and neck. Toothless growled and saw another snow drift and screeched. It was a 40 foot drop to the huge ledge where the herd was. Hiccup flew right off of the edge. Toothless squealed and glided off the snow and caught Hiccup in midair. They skidded across some ice until they slid into, oh look more snow.

Toothless opened his wings to see Hiccup wasn't there. He panicked, frantically sniffing the snow hoping to find Hiccup."YEAH! That was awesome!" Hiccup popped out of the snow causing Toothless to scream and leap straight up into the air."That was close. Let's do that again." Toothless growled and raised an eyebrow(or where he would have eyebrows if he had any)."No? Alright. Maybe the on the way back?" Toothless rolled his eyes and lifted the boy out of the snow to find he was cold as ice. He only had his normal shirt on, no coat. He had made some gloves and a scarf out of a hare that Toothless brought him but that wasn't enough."S-so lets g-go get s-some food." Toothless blocked the boy from going anywhere near the elk."T-toothless."

The night fury picked Hiccup up with his head and carried him to the cave they had seen earlier. It wasn't big enough to live in like the one at the peak that could hold at least five nighrmares, but it was just big enough to stay in for a couple hours while hunting. "Come ooon. Let me help. I can do it this time." Toothless warbled and rolled his eyes. _You nearly puked making those stupid gloves of_ yours."Toothless! Ugh! Fine. I'll just sit here in the cold and wait for you to return." Toothless nodded happily, completely missing the sass." Can you at least start a fire first." _So needy. Toothless_ scurried out the cave door and started to dig in the snow. Hiccup peeked out and got a face full of dirt and partly melted snow. Toothless found plenty of sticks and trotted back in the cave."Hey." Hiccup wiped the dirt from his face. "You could be more carful." _You wanted fire._ Toothless chuckled but stopped when Hiccup flung some mud at him.

Toothless licked the filth off his snout, started a fire, and strolled out with his head high. Before leaving he wacked Hiccup in the head with his tail. "Ow!" Hiccup turned to yell but Toothless was hopping through the snow to the elk. It was quite incredible really. The ledge was more of a field than part of a mountain but Hiccup failed to notice. He of course missed Berk and his dad but he enjoyed it being just him and Toothless.

Toothless covered himself in snow to camouflage. His jet black scales were very easy to spot so he had to stay at a distance and run as fast as he can to catch anything. Only his eyes peeked out of the fluffy white snow. He chirped silently as he crept from under the snow ever so slowly to a large elk. Elk aren't built to live on mountains, well not most of them. These ones were built more like large mountain goats but with a much worse kick or jab with it's sharp antlers. Once he was close enough Toothless wiggled his shoulders as he prepared to pounce. "AHH!" Toothless recognized that scream from somewhere. Then it hit him. Hiccup_! _His head popped out of the snow and his ears were perked up. He was about to dash back to the cave, but the scream scared the elk and caused them to stampede away from Hiccup and straight at Toothless. The last thing Toothless saw was a large bulky Elk jump over him, and he felt a whack on his head and he was out cold.

* * *

_I'm sorry if the pacing is abit odd in this chapter. I wanted to point out that Hiccup really is scared that he will let his dad down. From Stoicks point of view that could be taken as Hiccup was scared of him. Gobber really didn't mean it that way, he meant he was getting so much attention it could be overwhelming. Also I'm sorry I made this chapter a month later. I wanted to show how they had been surviving and even though it seems they've gotten back on their feet, nothing good seems to last long. I think them being together constantly might fast forward their relationship to the "bickering but loving best friends" kind of thing they have in httyd 2. I also just really, really wanted to have Hiccup do the pops out of the snow like a daisy thing. Gods I loved that clip so much. Please review. Please tell me if you think that the pacing is a bit off.(more Astrid in the next chapter)._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I already planned what was going to happen but I couldn't find the right way to write it. Sorry. _

* * *

Hiccup groaned. "What happened?" He sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at the exit. It was caved it."Oh man." He whined. Then he noticed the fire was still going. Wouldn't the cave in have put the fire out? "Hello!" Hiccup called. "Hello." A voice rang back. But it wasn't an echo. Hiccup gasped. A long serpent's head crept from the shadows. It stopped in front of him and hissed. The rest of the beasts body was green and covered in spikes. Hiccup fell back as the head was only an inch from his face. "Hello." It croaked. Hiccup's eyes widened."You talk!?" Hiccup scooted away. It had a voice like nails scratching across and rock. "You talk!?" It repeated. Hiccup took a deep breath and felt the ground for a weapon. He found a stick and swung at the animal. "Back!" "Back!" Why did it keep copying him? Hiccup cocked his head. So did the creature. Hiccup's eyes narrowed. So did the creatures. Hiccup though stunned thought of a plan.

He stood up and faced the cave in. The reptile stood next to him. He picked up and threw a rock back. The creature also did so. Hiccup smiled. This might be as hard as he thought. The dragon helped him to clear the path. Once he could fit through Hiccup ran for his life. The dragon leaped in front of him and hissed. Hiccup gulped and looked past the beast. A black mass was in the middle of the snow. A pool of red liquid gathering around it."Toothless!" With more strength than Hiccup knew he had, he shoved the dragon out of the way. He trudged through the snow to Toothless."Buddy! Are you okay?" Hiccup knelt in front of the night fury. The black dragon whimpered and licked the boys hand. "It's okay bud. It's okay." Hiccup stroked the night fury's neck. What could he do now? Hiccup glared back at the green dragon. He gestured for it to come. He hadn't really expected it to work. He looked the creature up and down. He held out his hand. Which the dragon excitedly rubbed. Hiccup grinned. He helped Toothless onto the other dragons back.

He showed the serpent dragon where to go and in a few hours they arrived at camp. Toothless had stopped bleeding. Dragons heal much faster then humans so he couldn't have bled out. But he'd take time to replace all the lost blood. Hiccup leaned against a rock so Toothless could lie his head on the boys lap. Hiccup hummed an old folk song. It had been stuck in his head for a while before they left. Toothless purred along. Although he was in a pretty deep sleep now. The green dragon snaked his long neck around them in a hug. Hiccup cringed but relaxed. If it was a real threat Toothless would sense it and wake up. Hiccup now ran his hand down the dragons long neck. If you're going to stay, you need a name." "Name." The dragon repeated. "What about, Slither?" It seemed to like the name. Even though it was clueless to what it meant.

* * *

_I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'll update sooner next time and with a longer chapter. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay I'm finally updating. So I have a review to respond to very quick. Yes Toothless is strong. But that is not unrealistic. Understand grizzly bears are huge animals. At the time Toothless isn't much bigger than one. His teeth and claws aren't actually that sharp and the bear has a lot of fur to protect him. Their paws really can bash a human face in so it only makes sense that Toothless would get some damage. You can't put Toothless as really to physically strong. He's relatively small and doesn't have a whole ton of muscle. He relies on intelligence, speed, and flying in a fight. And intelligence can only get him so far against a giant animal that is basically all muscle. And after hit in the jaw like that, it's not really that unrealistic that he wouldn't really be up for plasma blasts. The bear used pure strength not claw. Toothlesses skin is tougher than that but the bear could break what I'm just going to assume are hollow bones. You seriously underestimate bears. Their extremely strong bite and much upper arm strength would at least put him into a tie with Toothless who is now out his plasma and flight. So hopefully you understand now. Bears are much stronger than you think and Toothless is down his best assets so he's in uncharted territory. Of course he's going to be a little out of practice. He doesn't know a bears weak spot or anything. Sorry for the long authors note but that was an extremely rude review. You could have said it a million different ways but you didn't. So please don't do that again to anyone else because it can seriously hurt somebodies feelings. It doesn't matter if you apologize for it._

* * *

Hiccup yawned and sat up. He looked over at Toothless who shook his head excitedly. He was completely healed."Wow. That was fast." The night fury purred and licked Hiccup's cheek." I'm sorry bud. you're just getting beat up out here." The dragon pouted not wanting to admit it."Oh it's okay. You just aren't really used to fighting bears and...deer." Toothless growled annoyed." You'll get used to live here. You'll be top dog once you learn your way around." Toothless squinted one eye at Hiccup confusingly." You'll be top dragon?" Toothless nodded.

Hiccup looked down and realized Slither wasn't there. "Slither!" The green dragon had disappeared. Toothless sniffed the air and shrugged. He never really got a good whiff of the other dragon for reference. "Come on bud. I guess not all dragons are meant to be trained. Toothless sighed. He didn't get to thank Slither. They didn't know it but this by no means to last of the green dragon.

The two friends decided it was time for a new camp. Maybe one more permanent. They trekked down the mountain. Completely around the plain of snow from the day before. Soon they were in softer winds and jumped into the sky. The flew along the huge beach for hours until the spotted a tiny village that had it's self set up in the forest." Toothless land." The night fury growled and obeyed. The town was full of people but most were in their houses. Trading stands were left up. One was covered with different fish. Toothless licked his chops and went for it. But Hiccup pulled the reptiles tail getting his attention. "No bud they'll attack." Toothless rolled his eyes backed up. "We'll try to sneak in at night." Toothless stared at Hiccup. Why night? What did he have planning?" We're going to starve if we don't eat. We don't really have a choice. Or we could take a bow and arrow so we won't have to steal again. Toothless narrowed his eyes at the human. This wasn't like him to resort to petty theft. But Hiccup was right to some extent. They needed to survive and he couldn't hunt animals he barely knew of. Animals he barely knew of were kicking his butt.

* * *

_Slither will be back on and off through the story so you know and he's always an ally. Also dragons are born survivors. On their own island and climate. But Toothless knows nothing about any animals, plants, or situations he's come up against. So he's not really in his best state of mind. All the stress and guilt kind of sucks for both of them. And yes Hiccup is going to steel, well at least try. But that is all he can do. He's desperate but that doesn't mean he feels good about it. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Got another review to answer really quick. No it didn't miss the point of him being small. I think you missed the point of how beat both the nightmare and the whispering death and all those bigger dragons. No offense but he beat none of them with pure muscle alone. He's extremely smart. He knows how to fight night mares. He's got some experience. He needed to fly to beat the whispering death. And it was Hiccup's idea how to beat the red death. Point is, he always needed more strength to beat those dragons. Here he's fighting a bear. A very large bear that's actually about his size(those deer were strange too. everything on this island is strange) so it could stack up to him in strength. But Toothless didn't ever fight a bear before. He had no idea what to go for with his claws and it had to much fur to find what he was clawing or biting at. The whole point of Toothlesses struggle is complete ignorance of his surroundings. I just want to make sure that you know that. But no I didn't miss the point of him being small. That's not really a main point in the story I just brought it up because he really is small like Hiccup and needs his brains in a fight. That's one thing I always loved about them. They are a mirror image of eachother in different bodies. _

* * *

"Toothless." Hiccup shook the night fury's shoulders. The dragon had fallen asleep on Hiccup's lap. He lifted one eye lid to show he was listening." Let's go some food okay." Toothless jumped up excitedly but remembered they were going to steal the food and sighed. He couldn't believe he was this desperate. Normally dragons don't mine stealing for survival. But Toothless always felt guilty about it. So he always just destroyed the towers. At least they wouldn't starve to death if the towers were down. At least that's the way he saw it. With no idea of the reputation he had accidently created for himself.

The village was empty of people. The stands were closed but the goods were only covered by a tarp to hide them from animals. Toothless and Hiccup split up to look for food. Toothless pulled the tarp carful away and discovered a bunch of red meant under it. n the excitement he swallowed a chunk of yak thigh. He gagged. It was very salty and cold.

Hiccup found a clothes stand. He grunted annoyed but spotted a black cape. He looked over at Toothless and back at the cape. He slipped out of his flight suit and into the cape. It was kind of big for him but it looked so good. He put snatched up a short sleeve shirt that was dark blue to match it better than the bright green. Soon he also pilfered some black leather boots, black leather pants, and a helmet. It but it covered his eyes and top of his head. It was made of leather and was plain black. "This could be useful." Hiccup whispered to himself. He also took a shiny new knife. Toothless came over with a tarp full of fruit, fish, meat, and coffee beans. He didn't really know what the coffee beans are. The night fury's eyes widened and he growled. "Shh. I might need these clothes to blend in okay. I don't want to be caught by wild animals." The night fury snorted.

This wasn't Hiccup."Hey you!" A shoe wacked Hiccup in the back of the head. "Ow!" He yelped and turned around. A young man was shouting at him to rerun the clothes. Hiccup winced and jumped on Toothlesses back. The night fury bundled the food into the tarp and lifted off. He flew as fast as he could. He landed on the other end of the beach. Hiccup jumped off. "That was awesome." He unwrapped the food and held out a fish for Toothless. He growled. They messed up bad. Why was Hiccup so calm about this?! The boy sat down and ate like nothing happened.

But Toothless didn't know what Hiccup was thinking. A Viking's worth is often measured in skill. Of pirating, fighting, stealing, and anything like that. Hiccup wasn't the worst Viking anymore. At least not with Toothless around. Hiccup sighed. He just wanted his dad to say he did something right for real. Not faking it like in dragon training. But father wasn't there. He couldn't steal anymore. He wasn't a normal Viking. He never was. And there was no reason to start now.

* * *

_Some little struggle for both of them. Just personal stuff though. In the books pirating was a symbol of a good Viking. So Hiccup had just stolen which is the closest to pirating he was ever going to get. Also I'll explain his new out fit on more detail. The cape is just a black hood like cape. The helmet looks like his from the second movie but stops at the bridge of the nose, no spikes, and no symbols. Just he's suppose to be slowly becoming more like Valka. Well more like a human dragon person. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading and please review. _


End file.
